It's A Duel!
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Jowy pemimpin Highlander yang begitu terkenal secara tiba-tiba menantang Riou yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil dan juga pemimpin kota North Window, untuk bertarung. Ternyata pertandingan ini bukan pertandingan biasa, melainkan pertandingan karate yang menentukan akhir dari nasib dunia. Bagaimanakah pertarungan mereka? Don't like, don't read. Untuk Infantrum Challange: MSCS


Segerombol prajurit Highlander menapakkan kaki mereka di halaman depan kota North Window. Beberapa prajurit penjaga kota itu langsung menghadang mereka tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi pertahanan mereka gagal dengan terobosan dari para Highlanders. Dengan cepat pemimpin Highander melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Begitu pula dengan pemimpin dari prajurit kota North Window.

"Riou! Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan kita! Ayo kita duel!" teriak Jowy, pemimpin Haghlander sembari menunjuk Riou, pemimpin North Window dengan pedang yang sedari tadi bertengger di sebelah pinggangnya.

* * *

It's A Duel!

Summary: Jowy pemimpin Highlander yang begitu terkenal secara tiba-tiba menantang Riou yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil dan juga pemimpin kota North Window, untuk bertarung. Ternyata pertandingan ini bukan pertandingan biasa, melainkan pertandingan karate yang menentukan akhir dari nasib dunia. Bagaimanakah pertarungan mereka? Cekidot! Don't like, don't read. **Untuk Infantrum Challange: MSCS**

Warning: OOC, OOT, abal, gaje, dll

Disclaimer: Suikoden punya Konami

.

.

.

* * *

Suara riuh penonton terdengar di sana-sini. Beberapa juri berdiri dan memberikan pidato pembukaan sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Dengan begini mari kita mulai acara arisan hari ini! *plakk!" salah seorang juri langsung mengumumkan pidato pembukaan lomba itu.

* * *

Riou langsung memasang seluruh perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan untuk masuk dalam pertandingan (?) itu.

"Riou... apa tak apa kamu yang maju duluan? Kenapa tidak si beruang, Viktor aja yang maju duluan?" Nanami bertanya dengan begitu khawatir.

"Karena ini pembukaan, maka aku harus maju duluan. Tenang saja, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi... Lagipula aku kan pernah ikut karate denganmu." Ujar Riou dengan mantap.

"Tapi..." Nanami berusaha mengehentikan adiknya itu tapi tindakannya berhasil Riou hentikan hanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Riou melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _tatami_ pertandingan. Lawannya Jowy sudah menunggunya di seberangnya.

"_Sukite... Hajime!_" wasit langsung berteriak memulai pertandingan _komite _yang membuka pertandingan itu.

Riou langsung berusaha berputar-putar mengelilingi _tatami_ untuk mengecohkan lawan. Sedangkan Jowy yang menjadi lawannya mencari-cari kesempatan untuk meninju perutnya.

Waktu berlalu sekitar 10 detik. Dan para pemain belum maju untuk menyerang.

"_Yame!_" teriakan wasit menyuruh kedua pemain untuk berhenti dan kembali ke tempat mereka saat pertandingan dimulai.

"_Limasen_! Sukite... Hajime!"

Tanpa ada perintah sedikit pun Jowy langsung menerjang dan meninju Riou. Tapi tinjuan itu tanpa sengaja tidak mengenai sasaran yang ia pilih. Ya, tinju itu tanpa sengaja mengenai muka Riou.

Sebuah memar muncul di wajahnya. Dengan cepat Nanami langsung memasuki _tatami_ dan mendekati Riou dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Riou!" Nanami langsung berlari menghampiri Riou. "Uwaa! Nanami jangan!" tak sempat Riou menghentikan, Nanami sudah berada disampingnya.

.

.

.

Wasit menatap lekat-lekat Riou yang sekarang sedang di beri perban diseluruh mukanya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan keadaan lagi.

"Riou sepertinya tidak bisa bertanding lagi... _aka lokat!"_ wasit lagsung memutuskan pertandingan setelah melihat Riou yang sudah dibalut perban yang begitu banyak.

"APA!?" seluruh warga kota North Window langsung berteriak kaget.

Riou langsung membuka perban yang membalut kepalanya yang hanya memiliki memar kecil di keningnya. "Nanami bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kalau kau tidak masuk kan aku tidak akan di diskualifikasi!" Teriakan kesal Riou menggema di ruangan itu.

"Diam! Itu semua kan salahmu juga yang tidak menghindar!"

"Apa!? Ini kan salahmu juga yang tiba-tiba masuk ke _tatami_ pertandingan!"

Tanpa memikirkan pertengkaran adik-kakak itu, wasit pun memulai pertandingan selanjutnya.

* * *

Pertandingan 2: Komite Putri, Viki (Aka) vs Lucia (Ao)

"Heh! Bisa-bisanya lawanku adalah gadis bodoh sepertimu! Enyahlah kau!" Lucia mendeklarasikan kemenangannya sambil menunjuk Viki.

Sedangkan Viki yang merupakan penyihir paling lola bin lemot hanya bisa ber-eh ria sambil menampilkan wajah yang begitu polos.

"_Sukite... Hajime!_"

Lucia sudah berpindah-pindah mengecohkan tatapan Viki, tapi gadis yang menjadi lawannya terus-menerus menampilkan wajah polos.

"Dengan begitu pertandingan ini selesai!" Lucia berteriak sembari melompat akan meninju Viki.

Disaat Lucia hampir menyampaikan tinjunya, tanpa sengaja Viki membiarkan bersinnya keluar dengan santai.

Dan pertandingan satu ini berakhir dengan _ending_ dimana Viki tanpa sengaja membiarkan bersinnya untuk muncul dan menyihir Lucia ke tempat lain.

* * *

Pertandingan 3: komite putra: Luc (_Aka_) vs Sasarai (_Ao_)

"... Tidak bermutu... Aku mau pergi." Luc langsung mengutarakan pidatonya (?) sebelum dia pergi dengan menggunakan sihirnya.

"... Luc tidak bertanding... _Ao lokat_!" wasit langsung menjelaskannya tanpa ada acara menunggu kepastian dari pihak juri.

* * *

"Entah kenapa pertandingan ini lama kelamaan jadi pertandingan yang aneh." Millie ber-_sweatdrop_ melihat pertandingan yang sedari tadi tak pernah berakhir dengan benar.

"Mungkin itu karena sejak tadi mereka melakukan pertandingan karatenya dengan hal yang tidak benar seperti ini." Futch yang duduk sebelahnya hanya bisa membalas ucapan Millie dengan wajah yang seperti mengatakan tingkah-mereka-parah.

"Semoga saja diantara semua pertandingan, ada pertandingan yang waras. Soalnya gak selamanya isi fict ini harus berisi pertandingan gak bener..." Millie kembali menjawabnya sembari menatap pertandingan dengan pasrah. Futch pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

* * *

Pertandingan 4: komite putra, Viktor (Aka) vs Culgan (Ao)

"Haa... aku tak menyangka kalau pemimpin kalian malah mengajak kami untuk melakukan pertandingan beladiri seperti ini."

"Lakukan saja dan enyahlah dari pendanganku manusia beruang!" dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin, Culgan membalas ucapan Viktor dengan tatapan dingin. Viktor yang menatap tatapan dari Culgan pun merasa tertantang.

"_Sukite... Hajime!_"

Culgan langsung berlari dengan cepat berusaha menerjang Viktor. Disaat ia berlari, ia langsung mengeluarkan sebilah pedang (?) kesayangannya.

"_Yame! Ao cukoku! Aka lokat!_" dan dengan cepat pula wasit menghentikan pertarungan ini dengan sebuah pelanggaran yang langsung membuat Viktor menang.

Sedangkan para penonton yang awalnya ricuh meneriaki nama pemain yang bertarung, kini langsung terdiam, cengo, jadi lola, dll gara-gara menatapi pertandingan karate yang benar-benar tidak waras ini.

* * *

Pertandingan 5: komite putri, Nanami (_Aka_) vs Jilia (_Ao_)

"Highlander sialan! Berani sekali kalian meninju wajah tampan adikku!" Nanami berteriak kencang berusaha meningkatkan semangatnya. Sedangkan Jilia yang ada dihadapannya hanya menatap tajam kearah Nanami.

"_Sukite... Hajime!_"

Nanami langsung bergerak dengan lincah berusaha mengecohkan pandangan Jilia. Sedangkan Jilia terus bersiaga ditempat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Nanami langsung maju dan berusaha menendang kepala Jilia. Tapi, tendangannya terhenti dengan tangan Jilia yang melindungi wajah sisi kirinya. Nanami langsung melompat mundur mempersiapkan diri lagi.

Kini Nanami berusaha meninjunya lagi, tapi sebelum sampai Jilia berhasil menepis tinju itu. Ia langsung membalas tinju Nanami dengan sebuah tendangan yang langsung menuju perutnya. Tak lupa ia berteriak kencang saat menendang perut Nanami.

Nanami meringis kesakitan terkena tendangan tadi, tapi rasa tak ingin menyerahnya selalu menggantung di otaknya, ia kembali berdiri seakan-akan rasa sakit yang ia dapat bukanlah masalah yang begitu parah.

"... _Ao maigeri judan niipon! Sukite... Hajime!_"

Nanami kini tidak bisa meremehkan lawannya, dia langsung menarik nafas panjang. Dia langsung berlari dan berusaha meninju perut Jilia tapi sebelum ia meluncurkan tinju setengah jalan, Ia langsung menendang kearah muka Jilia dari samping (_mawashi geri_) membuat yang ditendang tidak sempat menangkis tendangan itu.

"_Yame! Aka mawashi geri sanbon! Sukite... Hajime!"_

Kemabali dengan pertandingan yang beringas, Nanami terus-menerus menyerang. Akan tetapi semua serangannya berhasil Jilia patahkan.

* * *

2 menit pun berlalu, dan pertandingan pun berakhir dengan hasil 3-2. Dengan hasil ini pun kota North Window pun menjadi pemenang pertandingan akhir yang menentukan hasil dari segalanya.

-Di taman-

"Kuakui kekalahan Highlander. Riou... dengan berakhirnya pertandingan karate ini... maka ini pula adalah akhir dari pertarungan kita yang sudah merengut banyak nyawa. Dengan menangnya North Window dalam pertandingan ini, maka aku... Raja dari Highland menyatakan kekalahan kami dan akan menghilangkan nama Highland dari muka bumi." Jowy pun memberikan pidato setelah pertandingan selesai.

"Eh!? jadi ini pertandingan akhir highland dengan city states?" dengan begitu polos Riou melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Ka-kau tak menyadarinya!? haha, kuanggap ini pertandingan untuk mengisi kekosongan hari kita! Mari kita akhiri perang ini dalam waktu dekat! Hanya kau dan aku, dan tidak menyakiti orang lain lagi" Jowy langsung mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum. Riou hanya mengangguk dengan begitu mantap walaupun dalam hatinya ia tidak menerima ucapan Jowy tadi.

.

.

.

Dan waktu pun berlalu...

Perang sesungguhnya yang mereka ucapkan benar-benar terjadi. Untuk Riou yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan perang ini, agak susah untuk melakukannya tapi... untuk mengakhiri perang yang sudah menyiksa banyak orang.

Riou duduk termenung menatap langit sembari memegang tubuh temannya yang sudah kaku. Bibirnya bergerak seakan mengatakan

"_Perang yang asli telah selesai, bukan sekedar pertandingan karate biasa."_

* * *

Huwaa... aku bikinnya ngebut, jadi gak tahu bagus atau nggaknya TT^TT

Disini banyak kumasukkan istilah yang seringdiucapkan di karate. Mungkin banyak yang bingung dengan ucapan itu. Maaf, soalnya kalau itu tidak dimasukkan maka pertandingannya akan terasa aneh gitu. Maka sebagai gantinya akan kuberitahu artinya.

Sukite: semacam kayak siap untuk di karate  
hajime: mulai  
yame: berhenti  
Ao judan chuki ippon (atau semacamnya): tim biru, judan chuki, 1 poin (niipon: 2 poin, sanbon: 3 poin)  
Aka lokat: tim merah menang

Mungkin itu doang. Sekali lagi maaf kalo endingnya aneh dan parah... harap maklum dengan keadaan saya yang lagi pingin ngebut (dan sebenarnya agak sakit).

Please review... onegashimasu


End file.
